


Train ride

by Drachoesimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hogwarts Express, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachoesimp/pseuds/Drachoesimp
Summary: I do take suggestions, mostly for Draco and Tom Riddle!!Also these are just for fun, I’m not that good of a writer but i just do this when I’m bored.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Train ride

**Author's Note:**

> I do take suggestions, mostly for Draco and Tom Riddle!! 
> 
> Also these are just for fun, I’m not that good of a writer but i just do this when I’m bored.

“Fuck” I gasp, as Draco’s fingers slide into me. “You have to stay quiet, darling, or I’ll have to stop”

I try to control my moan, as his fingers fasten, and he rubs my clit with his thumb. I lean my head on his shoulder, biting my lip. My underwear was thrown onto the floor, and he was gripping my thigh with one hand. “Merlin, fuck” I throw my head back. His fingers move in quick circles on my sensative nub, and I hold onto his arm, squeezing tightly.

“Your so wet Princess, for me?” I nod, and he slows his pace down, and the circles become agonizingly slow. “No-“ he had been teasing me almost the whole ride. Whenever I was close, he’d stop

His fingers pinch my clit lightly, “no?” I wimped at the pain, but his smirk grows. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it, love”

“Please-“ 

“Please what?”

”please just, finish me off, please”

He smirks, gripping my leg tightly, and wrapping his other hand around my waist. He pulls me onto his lap, and I adjust myself on him. His hand goes back in between my legs, as I lean my head back on his shoulder. “Someone will see” i moan into his ear, as his prying fingers interrupt me. “Let them, love. Unless you wanna get off, and wait until we get to Hogwarts” 

“no, no please” he nods into my hair, and begins to pump in and out of me again, as his thumb messages my clit. He places his other hand near my neck, brushing my hair to the side as he leans into my ear. “Cum” all he had to say was that one word, and I immediately felt my build up. I whine as I lean my head back on him more, and hold onto his hair. “Fuck” his hand flies over my mouth, as his fingers move faster. My moans are muffled and contained, as I release on his fingers, and he doesn’t stop as I ride out my orgasm. I move my hips with his fingers, and when I’m done I realize I had been squeezing his arm, nails digging into his skin. “Sorry” I say breathlessly, and he smirks. “Don’t be sorry love, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” he kisses my cheek, and pats my thigh, insisting that I fix my posture on him. I sit up, putting my legs across his, and wrap my arms around his neck. I lay my head in the crook of his neck, as my breathing slows. I kiss his cheek, and then move closer to his ear. “Do you want something in return?”   
  
“Not yet, I’ll need you to have enough energy” he smiles, as he takes his book out of his bag, and starts reading, with a hand around my waist. 


End file.
